tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Gumbus
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Gumbus' (Der Spinner) ist die erste Hälfe der neunten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Blog, der das Gruseln lehrtEines Nachts überraschen Leonardo und April Michelangelo angstschlotternd unter seiner Decke. Michelangelo war gerade beim Durchforsten der Webseite Stockboii über die dort aufgeführten Dosenstapelrekorde des Betreibers, eines Jungen, der als Regalauffüller im Supermarkt Stock & Shop arbeitet und die dort angebotenen Dosen für seine Versuche verwendet. Der Grund für seine Angst ist ein Videoblog von Stockboiis neuestem Rekord, worin der Junge plötzlich von einem unbekannten Angreifer überfallen wurde und grade noch ausschreien konnte: "Es ist der Gumbus!", bevor die Aufzeichnung jäh abbrach. Michelangelo ist von Furcht gepackt, da er hinter dem Gumbus einen Geist vermutet; Leonardo aber ist vollends davon überzeugt, dass es sowas wie Geister nicht gibt. Um einen Streit zu vermeiden und mal wieder auf Abenteuer gehen zu können, schlägt April den beiden vor, der Sache lieber an Ort und Stelle auf den Grund zu gehen. thumb|200px|Die Geschichte des GumbusSo steigen die beiden Turtles - Michelangelo mit einem Staubsauger als Geisterfänger - und das Mädchen über die Belüftungsanlage im Stock & Shop ein. Dort begegnen sie Stockboii, der ihnen seine Theorie über die Ursprungsgeschichte des Gumbus unterbeitet, ehe er plötzlich von lebenden Ketten gepackt und und in die Dunkelheit gezerrt wird. Als Leonardo sich gerade richtig zu gruseln beginnt, kehrt Stockboii als Truthahnbraten wieder zu ihnen zurück und klärt sie darüber auf, dass der einzige Weg, den Gumbus aus seiner unseligen Existenz zu erlösen, darin besteht, einen Dosenstapel zu errichten, der alles übertrifft, was der Gumbus zu Lebzeiten jemals fertigbringen konnte. thumb|left|200px|GeisterjagdGerade als die Freunde sich an die Arbeit machen wollen, werden sie mit Teigwaren bombardiert, die von einer geisterhaften Kraft bewegt werden. Während April und Leonardo ihren unsichtbaren Angreifer ablenken, beginnt Michelangelo in aller Eile mit der Errichtung des Dosenstapels. Sich ein Beispiel an Stockboii nehmend, baut er die Dosen zu einer Skulptur auf, doch anstatt friedlich ins Jenseits abzuziehen, macht der Gumbus sich sichtbar und hetzt die Drei quer durch den Supermarkt. thumb|200px|Ein enttarnter Schwindel...Schließlich wird April vom Gumbus von ihren Turtle-Freunden getrennt, und in seiner Verzweiflung setzt Michelangelo den mitgebrachten Staubsauger gegen den Gumbus ein. Überraschenderweise wirkt das Gerät gegen den Geist - und als er ihm das Äußere regelrecht vom Leibe reißt, entdecken die beiden verblüfften Turtles, dass der Gumbus in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Roboter ist! Doch leider will der Roboter ihnen auch nach seiner Enttarnung weiter ans Leder; und so schnappen sich Michelangelo, Leonardo und April eine Reihe von Fleisch- und Wurstwaren als Waffen. April gelingt es, die Leine, an der der Roboter von der Decke hängt, zu durchtrennen; als der Roboter zu Boden kracht und dabei aufgeht, purzelt Stockboii aus dem Inneren heraus. thumb|left|200px|... und der enttarnte SchwindlerWie es sich herausstellt, ist die Sache mit dem Gumbus nichts weiter als ein Schwindel gewesen, den Stockboii inszeniert hat, um an Geld zu kommen. Der Supermarkt gehört seinen Eltern, die ihm für seine Arbeit jedoch keine Entlohnung geben; und seine Webseite bringt ihm auch keinen Gewinn, da keiner der User (Michelangelo mit eingeschlossen) im Traum daran denkt, ihn zu abonnieren und etwas zu spenden, wenn sie sich seine Videoblogs ohnehin umsonst ansehen können. Durch seine Niederlage gedemütigt, will Stockboii - alias Baxter Stockboy - gerade Rache an den Turtles und April nehmen, als plötzlich seine Eltern im Geschäft auftauchen, weil er viel zu lange von zuhause weggeblieben ist. Die Freunde nutzen die Gelegenheit und verdrücken sich klammheimlich, so dass sich Baxter ganz allein dem Zorn seiner Eltern über das verwüstete Geschäft stellen muss. Trivia *Der Begriff "gumbus" (plural: "gumbii") ist eine umgangssprachliche englische Bezeichnung für eine Person, die gewohnheitsmäßig etwas Seltsames, Irres oder Tölpelhaftes tut. Das Doppel-I in Stockboys Online-Spitznamen "Stockboii" zielt gleichfalls auf diesen Begriff ab, aufgrund von Baxters Angewohnheit, Skulpturen aus Dosen herzustellen. *Baxters Nachname "Stockboy" parodiert sowohl Baxters Alter in dieser Serie als auch den Begriff "stock boy" (zu Deutsch "Regalauffüller"). *Bei der Aufzeichnung eines Videoblogs macht Stockboii eine Anspielung auf das Jahr 1987 - ein Seitenhieb auf die 1987 Cartoonserie. Zitate *'April': Es gibt nur einen Weg, um diese hitzige Debatte zu beenden. Wir schleichen uns in den Supermarkt und legen uns mit den mystischen Kräften der Unterwelt an! Michelangelo: Ähm, ich würde mir doch lieber hier in meiner Kissenfestung in die Hosen machen. *'Leonardo': Da ich zum ersten Mal falsch liege, ist es immer so gruselig?! Michelangelo: JA! *'Baxter': Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen. Ihr werdet den Tag bereuen, an dem ihr dieses Junggenie zerstört habt - BAXTER STOCKBOY! April: Einen Moment! Dein Name ist "Stockboy", und du bist ein Stock Boy? [bricht zusammen mit den Turtles in Gelächter aus] Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)